Soul Eater Futa One-shots
by ABitBisexual
Summary: Most of the girls from Soul Eater have dicks and they wanna have fun with the guys...18 PWP. Lemons. If you're underage or don't like futanari, then don't read this.
1. Soul x Maka

Soul Eater Futa One-shots

Soul x Maka futa PWP

This story is for 18+ readers only! If you do not like futa, leave now.

Maka POV

It all started when Soul was playing basketball shirtless yesterday. I was reading a book and I looked over and immediately got a rock hard boner. Soul's body was perfect with his abs and sweat running down the side of his pecs. And when his shorts fell down and I got a good look at his fuckable ass and glorious dick, I immediately had to excuse myself to go Jerk off in the bathroom. Soul spent the night at Black Star's that night and I spent the night imagining myself banging Soul in his tight ass, riding his dick and all the while I was jacking off to my fantasies. It was at this point I knew I had to make Soul mine. So the next morning when I woke up, I Immediately started rushing around gathering what I knew I would need for tonight. Lube, Toys, and I even cooked up a romantic dinner. After that was done, I sat on the couch and read to try and distract myself from fantasies of Soul, but all I could think about was his amazing ass. Whatever, I'll just Jerk off in my room once more...

Soul's POV

For some reason, Maka has been acting weird recently. She got really flustered and left the basketball court after my pants fell down yesterday. I guess she got uncomfortable seeing my dick. Either way, Maka said she had something special planned for us tonight. I hope it's rice. As I got back to the apartment and walked in the door, all I could see was faint candlelight on the other side of the room. The light switches didn't work when I tried them, nor could I see anything. After my eyes adjusted, I could see Maka sitting on the couch with something big and tubelike in her hands. As he walked closer he realized what it was. "Maka...what the fuck? You have a dick?" Maka looked up, surprise and embarrassment on her face. "I didn't hear you come in..." She was clearly on the verge of tears. "You weren't supposed to know, nobody was supposed to know. Soul Eater Evans, you have to promise me you will never tell another living soul about this. Please." At this, a single tear leaked out of her right eye.

Shocked, Soul nodded and said "I'll do you one better." Before she could respond, he dropped to his knees and took the head of her penis into his mouth. Maka moaned and put her hands on the back of his head and Started to slowly push down. Soul willingly swallowed more of her 7 inch dick, ignoring his own fully hard, 6 inch cock. He started to get into a rhythm where every time he pulled up fully, Maka pushed him all the way back down. After a few minutes of this, Maka screamed "I'm cumming!" And Soul pulled his head back to the tip so he could drink it all as she came. It tasted sweet and salty, and it stuck to the back of his throat as he swallowed it. After a few minutes of just sitting together on the couch in silence, Maka spoke up. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about having me...inside you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Excited, Maka grabbed the lube from the coffee table and started coating her fingers in it. She made soul sit on her stomach and slowly worked a finger into his tight ass while she Started to suck his cock. After a minute or so, with the air full of Soul's moans, she added a second finger, then a third, then a fourth and finally her fifth. She decided that he was properly lubed up stretched out, and so, after sucking Soul to completion and spitting out his cum (it was too salty) she made him lie down on his stomach on the couch and pushed the head of her cock in. "Ahhhhh" Soul gasped.

"You're so fucking tight Soul. Later I'll let you fuck me too" Maka said between moans. Soul didn't get a chance to reply because Maka had started to move further inside him, until she had hilted herself in his tight ass, with Soul pushing back on her. "You're such a slut for my cock Soul, I bet you wished I had a dick before you knew I did." Maka joked.

All Soul replied with was a grunt and a faint "You can move now." Maka gleefully complied, moving slowly back and forth at first then speeding up so much she was slamming into Soul once every couple of seconds and hitting his prostate every time. Soul made loud moaning noises and occasionally yelled out. After a few minutes of brutal fucking, Soul came on the couch and Maka soon thereafter, spilling her hot juices inside of Soul. When she pulled out, cum started leaking out of his ass, and she collapsed on the couch next to him. "I love you." Soul said before making out with her.

In between make out sessions, Maka said "Y'know, Tsubaki is like me too. The Thompson Sisters are too."

"You gotta be shitting me" Soul gasped.

"Nope."

"Do Kid and Black Star know?"

"No but I imagine they'll be finding out soon" Maka giggled. "I also made Rice if you're hungry"

"Hell yeah!" Soul exclaimed.

*timeskip to later that night*

"Hey Tsubaki, guess what? I fucked Soul! And he had no idea I planned it all. I didn't get to use my toys though. Alright, have fun with Black Star. Bye!"

*Zoom out shot of Death City*

Thanks so much for reading! If you have any tips, I am always open to constructive criticism. Next Chapter will be Black Star and Futa Tsubaki, and then Death the Kid and Futa Thompson Sisters.


	2. Tsubaki X Black Star

Futa Tsubaki X Black Star

Tsubaki POV

'After I got off the phone with Maka, I thought about how incredibly lucky Maka was to have such a willing lover, despite her having a dick. I don't know if Black Star will even want to be my partner after I tell him. *cut to Tsubaki imagining Black Star pairing with someone else* She shivered imagining it. 'I guess I'll just have to try. Meisters and weapons should he honest with each other after all. I don't want to use trickery like Maka did though. I'll just come clean to Black Star.' Tsubaki left her room and walked down the hall to Black Star's room, where he was doing a one-finger handstand. "Is something the matter Tsubaki? You have an odd look on your face." Black Star asked. "Yeah...not really. There's something I need to tell you." Tsubaki answered nervously. At this point, Black Star flipped over onto his feet so they could talk normally. "What is it?" He asked. "I think it'd be better if I showed you." And before he could respond, she lifted up her skirt to reveal her semi-hard penis. Intrigued, Black Star moved over to her and crouched so he could see it closer, which made Tsubaki blush. Curiously he reached out to grab it and it twitched in his hand, causing her to moan and get harder. "Is it functional?" Black Star asked. "Fully." Tsubaki replied. "Awesome! The man who's gonna transcend god should know how to suck properly please someone with a dick after all."Black Star reached out and took it into his mouth, licking the head and savoring the taste, which made Tsubaki moan. Black Star started to take more into his mouth, still savoring the musky flavor, and reached up to Play with her balls, which made Tsubaki's knees buckle and she sat down and let Black Star finish blowing her. Eventually he started to deep throat her, which made her shout with pleasure. "I'm cumming!" She yelled before dumping her load deep into his throat. After swallowing it all down, Black Star stood back up. "That was delicious Tsubaki. Do you want to...?" Black Star asked cautiously. "Absolutely." Tsubaki replied happily.

"Well I'm already prepared. You didn't think I just do handstands and push ups when I'm alone did you?"Black Star winked, which made Tsubaki blush again. So Tsubaki sat on the ground and Black Star crouched down above her and slowly lowered himself onto her dick. As it entered him he let out a faint groan of pain and pleasure, and instead of letting himself adjust, he slammed himself Down on Tsubaki's cock and screamed from the pleasure as it hit his prostate. After a minute or so of sitting there he started to move up and down on her cock and he picked up speed so that he was getting fucked in the ass hard and fast. After a few minutes Tsubaki yelled "I'm cumming!" And Black Star rode faster, until Tsubaki shot her load deep into Black Star. Then Tsubaki pulled him off her cock and took his dick into her mouth and drank his load as he came. "I love you Tsubaki. Can we bang again later?" Black Star asked.

"Of course" Tsubaki replied. "I'm gonna go get a snack." Once Tsubaki was alone, she pulled out her phone and called Liz. "Hey Liz. I just wanted to let you know it worked. Have fun banging Kid." She laughed before hanging up. Then she got a snack and went to have more fun with Black Star.

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming out on Monday.


End file.
